Handoff
by Bob Wright
Summary: The kids discuss Monk's latest escapades online. A one-shot story.


HANDOFF

BY

BOB WRIGHT

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since I don't have the concept for the next full-length story nailed completely down yet, I figured I'd try a one-shot concept to hold everyone over until it falls into place. And since I like writing for the kids, why not center it on them? Again, this is in the continuity of my series, and it may help to read at least the previous entry to get a full grip on it. I should also inform you the readers now that I have never had IRL, so if I'm off on its actual operation, please forgive me.

Adrian Monk and all related characters and indicia are registered trademarks of USA Network, Mandeville Films, and Touchstone Television. And now, sit back and enjoy this one-shot story.

* * *

The car slid slowly forward and smacked against the rear bumper of the SUV parked in the spot in front of it. Inside, the two young women jerked slightly forward from the impact. "You know, I think you should probably pull out and try it again," the one in the passenger seat commented. 

"No, no, I've got this time, just need to get the back end in right," Julie Teeger spun the wheel to the right. Her car jerked roughly backwards and crashed into the car parked behind them. She spun it to the left and hit the SUV again. "OK, that's good," she threw it into park and turned off the ignition.

"Good?" her friend stared hesitantly out the window, "I'd say we're about fifteen inches out."

"Oh, everyone on the street parks terribly, they're not going to notice if I do it too," Julie argued, hopping out, "And after having Mr. Monk keep me going back and forth for an hour and a half last week until I got it perfectly centered in the space, I'll take whatever I can get. See, it's not so bad."

She pointed out the front bumper, with a rather noticeable amount of paint from the SUV visible on it. "Yeah, not quite so bad," her friend commented, "So, you said next month you'll finally be mentioned on Mr. Monk's show?" she asked as they walked towards the house.

"I thought they'd never get there," Julie breathed a deep, happy sigh, "Two and a half seasons, and finally my mom and I are going to be stars in our own right. Assuming," her expression crashed, "assuming the fans don't tune out because we're new. Mr. Monk's worried stiff they're going to drop us if the ratings go down."

"How's he doing anyway?' the other girl inquired, "I heard of that incident in the news, but you haven't said how..."

"Oh he's doing just fine, Kimberly, right back to normal now, or whatever counts for normal for him; in fact..." she noticed the note that had been left on the door, "In fact it looks like he and Mom went over to visit his brother again tonight. Darn, wish we'd gotten off practice earlier, you'd love to meet him. Maybe we will after we're done here."

"He doesn't leave his house, right?"

"Usually, no, but he does come with us on vacation sometime," Julie told her. "But I can show you this," she strode immediately for her computer in the foyer and started clicking the button for IRL, "If you've wondered how they're going to keep the show going after we come into the picture, here's how I do it."

"So I can finally meet your boyfriend?" Kimberly couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Oh will you stop with that?" she shot her a cross look, "I've told you, we're just friends; he's already got his own girlfriend now as it is. But yeah, we understand each other a lot, probably since we've both lost our fathers and Mr. Monk sort of fills the gap in a strange way."

"His father? You said his father shot you over Christmas?" Kimberly raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't exactly call him..."

"Look, you're not seeing the whole picture," Julie raised a hand, "Yes, he was screwed up in a lot of ways, but he was still his father, or at least part of him deep down always was. He still loves him, so I should really forgive him too. And so should the viewers when they realize they went back to him at first. I don't think enough people get what a father means anymore, how much they can still mean even if they're not always right there to touch."

Kimberly was silent, taking this point in. "But anyway," Julie turned back to the computer and clicked the screen name BENFLEM11 on the side box and typing in next to it MR. MONK IS ON THE RUN (PART 2), "Here's how we agreed the episodes get their titles; I actually kind of helped him on this one."

She leaned back and waited. It took about thirty seconds for the return message to flash back: RIGHT ON TIME AS USUAL. DOING OK?

"Just fine," she typed back in, "I've got a friend here you'd probably like to meet." She waved Kimberly forward and watched her type in, "So you're the famous Benjy I keep hearing lots of good stuff about. You sure you don't want to propose to her?"

OH COME ON, WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THAT FROM EVERYONE? he responded in a presumably teasing matter, I'M SURE SHE TOLD YOU WE'RE JUST FRIENDS.

"Sure you are," she typed back.

"OK, that's enough," Julie pushed her away from the keyboard, "Your Mom calmed down now?" she typed in.

"NOW YES," he told her, "BUT FOR A WHILE SHE WAS PRETTY STEAMED THAT HE GOT HER WORRIED HE WAS DEAD, AND THAT HE MADE HER WASTE A THOUSAND DOLLARS ON AIRLINE TICKETS SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO USE. SO WHAT DID ACTUALLY HAPPEN?

"It was Dale the Whale," she typed in, "He paid the six-fingered man to build a bomb to kill the governor. He then arranged to have the sheriff kill him off and frame Mr. Monk for it. Dale the Whale paid the lieutenant governor off; he'd let him go when he was in office, so he and Mr. Monk would reverse positions in prison."

"DALE THE WHALE, HUH?" was the response, "SOME OF HIS PEOPLE HAVE TRIED TO SUE US FOR SLANDER AGAINST HIM, SAYING WE'VE BEEN OUT TO PAINT HIM IN A BAD LIGHT ON THE SHOW DELIBERATELY."

"Well, you won't have to worry about him anymore," she typed back, "They've taken away all his priviledges, so he's not going to sue anybody for a good long while. But there's more. Mr. Monk found out the six-fingered man was taking orders from, 'The Judge.' Ring any bells for you?"

"NOTHING I'D KNOW," he responded, "I CAN ASK BECKY'S FATHER IF HE KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT IT; HE'S STILL GOT A COUPLE OF CONTACTS AT THE C.I.A."

"Let us know if he does," Julie informed him. "Becky's his girlfriend," she whispered to Kimberly, "Met her on Christmas vacation. Sorry if it bursts your bubble."

"Well, I can always dream," Kimberly shrugged, "I'll go take care of some stuff here while you finish up."

Julie gave her the thumbs-up. She turned back to read the next incoming message: WELL, THIS SHOULD BE GOOD FOR ANOTHER THREE YEARS WORTH OF MATERIAL. AS YOU KNOW, IT'S ALL IN YOUR HANDS NOW TO KEEP US UP TO DATE ON WHAT HE DOES NOW THAT WE'RE GOING ON TO WHEN YOU ENTERED HIS LIFE.

"What about that payment for my submissions like you said?" she had to ask.

"WE'RE WORKING ON IT," he told her, "WHICH REMINDS ME; WE'RE IN DISCUSSIONS WITH TRUDY'S FATHER. HE WANTS TO BE A PRODUCER ON THE SHOW TOO, AND IN RETURN HE'S GOING TO GIVE ME A FULL-TIME JOB WITH HIS COMPANY ONCE I GRADUATE FROM COLLEGE.

"That's really nice," she smiled to herself.

I'D RATHER GO NOW, BUT MY MOM INSISTS I GET THE DEGREE," he half-lamented, BUT I GUESS THERE'S PLENTY OF TIME. AND ACTUALLY, I'VE BEEN THINKING, A LOT OF THE PEOPLE MR. MONK'S MET ON HIS JOBS, THEY MIGHT HAVE INTERESTING ENOUGH LIVES FOR TELEVISION AS WELL. ONCE WE'RE READY, I HOPE TO SEE IF THEY'D BE WILLING TO LET US PUT THEM ON.

"You know, I've been thinking for a while now, how everyone mentioned those flying man stories, how interesting it might seem if Mr. Hinkley from Philadelphia might actually be a secret superhero," she told him. After a pause, she decided to get something else off her chest, "So, how are they taking it where you live, learning that you left Mr. Monk those years back?"

There was a long pause before the next response came through: WELL, IT'S KIND OF SPLIT; MOST OF MY FRIENDS UNDERSTAND, PEOPLE MOM KNEW FOR YEARS UNDERSTAND, BUT THERE'S QUITE A FEW PEOPLE WHO'VE COME UP TO US AND ALL BUT CHEWED US OUT FOR IT. WE'VE TRIED TO MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND, WE MADE OUR CHOICES, AND EVEN-- there was another long pause during which Julie could all but visualize the pain of broken dreams flashing across her friend's face half a country away, --EVEN IF THINGS DIDN'T QUITE WORK OUT THE WAY WE HOPED, IT HAS BEEN BETTER FOR US. IT'S KIND OF HARD KNOWING IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET WORSE FROM HERE ON. IT'S KIND OF FUNNY THOUGH; WE LEFT TO SEPERATE OURSELVES FROM MR. MONK, AND NOW WE'RE JOINED CLOSER TO HIM THAN EVER. FUNNY HOW THAT WORKS, ISN'T IT?

"Very funny," she responded, "Well, probably should get going; just wanted to keep you up to date on how it went with him. And don't forget my paychecks."

DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE PAYCHECKS, he reassured her, WHEN YOU BECOME A STAR YOURSELF IN A MONTH OR TWO, YOU'LL FIND SOMETHING JUST AS VALUABLE--IMMORTALITY

"I'll believe that when I see it," she finished, "Till next time. J.T."

"He's crazy about you," Kimberly leaned over her shoulder.

"Enough already with that," she sighed in frustration, "You ready then?"

"I've been ready for the last three minutes or so."

"Then let's go over to Tewksbury," Julie closed down the screen and led the way back to the door, "And when you're there, just remember two very important details: don't move any of his brother's newspapers around, and if you need a drink, only use mug #5, that's his guest mug for the month."

"Guest mug?" Kimberly was intrigued, "He sounds like a really attractive guy."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned from being in Mr. Monk's world," Julie shrugged, "There's never a dull moment with anyone his life touches."

THE END


End file.
